True Fear
by Furor
Summary: Something about Rika is not quite right... she never talks about her past or why she acts the way she does... she tends to keep her distance, particularly towards anyone of the opposite sex... why?
1. Suspicion...

  


True Fear

Chapter One

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I never will.   


It's been three years since the digimon departed from the tamers. All had been going well, or so they thought. The tamers were in high school now and had grown quite a lot. Rika had been transferred to the same school as the other tamers, but still remained rather isolated, despite the others efforts to get to know her better.   


It was first period. Rika, Henry, Jeri and Takato all shared the same class first period. Math. As the teacher rambled on about fractions and integers and such, Henry found himself staring at Rika, filled with ambivalent feelings towards the girl. Though Rika had become much friendlier than she used to be, she still kept her distance, particularly towards the opposite sex. If he or any other member of his sex did so much as touch her on the shoulder, her entire body would tense up and you could easily sense the anxiety within her. He didn't know why she behaved like this, but he had a hunch... normal girls didn't act like that unless something was troubling them... Henry had seen girls who had acted like that, but these were abused girls... girls who had been hurt badly by men. He silently prayed that this was not the case with Rika. Rika never talked about her past with anyone. If someone ever asked her about her past or why she acted the way she did, Rika would find some way to avoid answering. A couple of times, Henry tried to corner her into telling him what happened, but Rika took offence and angrily told him to back off. Others, such as Takato and Ryo tried the same thing, but only ended up with the same result. Rika was as stubborn as they came and not even the firmest demands could get her to spill. 

Soon enough, first period had ended and the bell rang to indicate that. All the students got up, gathered their belongings and headed off to their next class, wherever that may be. Henry and Rika both had the same class second period. English. They went to their class and took their normal seats. When the class started, the teacher began to lecture them on a certain topic... incest. This made Rika very uncomfortable. Henry noticed this. Through the entire class, unbeknownst to Rika, Henry kept his eye on her. For the whole time, Rika had been squriming in her chair, looking very pale and squeamish. She was breathing very heavily, obviously trying to control the urge to vomit. 

'What is wrong with her?' Henry thought. 'She seemed fine earlier.' Sure the topic wasn't exactly a pleasant one, but it shouldn't have made anyone feel THAT sick. 

Eventually, when Rika felt she could handle no more, the bell rang to indicate that second period was now over and that third period would be starting shortly. Rika quickly gathered her belongings and left in a hurry. Henry quickly followed suit and ran out after her. 

"Rika! Wait up!" Henry called. 

Due to the constant uproar in the hallway, Rika did not hear Henry call out to her. Henry sighed. This is what he hated about high schools. They were so noisy and crowded that you could scream to the top of your lungs and no one would hear you. Henry shoved his way through the crowd and eventually made his way to Rika. 

"Rika!" Henry called as he placed his hand on her shoulder, momentarily forgetting the reaction Rika had when touched by the opposite sex. 

As if on cue, Rika whirled around quickly and defensively, filled with uneasiness. Henry, taken aback by this sudden impulse, was left speechless. 

"What?" Rika asked, tension seeping from her voice. 

"I... uh... Rika, are you okay?" Henry asked, voice filled with concern. 

"I'm fine. Why, do I look like I'm not okay?" 

"Well... I saw you in English class earlier and well... you didn't look too well." 

Rika sighed. "I'm fine, Henry. Really." 

"You sure?" 

Rika, yet again, made another sigh. "Yes. I'm sure. And just to top it off, I don't need you or anyone watching me every second of my life, I know how to take care of myself." 

"Rika, I was only..." 

"Yeah, well... you needn't have been." 

Just then, the principal announced over the speaker that classes would be starting in five minutes and that remaining students had best get a move on. 

"I've got to get to class," Rika stated, then took off rather hastily. It could have been that she just didn't want to be late for class, but something in the back of his head told Henry that there was more to this than meets the eye... Henry was worried about that girl.   


To be continued...   


Author's Note: So... how was that for starters? I haven't written anything in a LONG time, so I hope that was alright. Let me know what you think. 


	2. Bad Reaction

  


True Fear

Chapter Two

  
  


The bell rang. It was twelve o'clock, which meant it was lunchtime. Henry was thankful to get out of History class which was boring him to death. Not only that, but he was also very worried about Rika. Something was wrong... he just knew it. The boy had excellent insight. 

Henry went to his locker and fetched his lunch. He didn't trust the cafeteria food in the school, for it was cooked by other students and Lord knows what they did to it. Not to mention that the line-ups took forever. As Henry walked out of the hallway and into the main entrance, he spotted Rika eating her lunch at a table outside. 

'Alone as usual,' Henry sighed. He decided that this may be a good time to talk to her. He went outside and walked over to the isolated Rika. 

"Hi, Rika," Henry greeted. 

"Hey," Rika responed indifferently. 

"Is it alright if I sit down?" 

"If you want." 

Henry sat down across from her and sorted out his lunch on the table. He sensed an aura of tension and uneasiness coming from the girl. 

"Is everything alright?" He asked, concerned. 

An expression of annoyance crossed her face. 

"Everything's fine. Why do you keep thinking that something is wrong? Nothing is wrong!" 

"Sorry... it's just... you seem rather... uneasy today..." 

"I'm fine," Rika replied coldly. 

"Rika?" 

"Yes?" 

"If something's bothering you... you can always tell one of us... we're your friends." 

Rika seemed to scoff at his words. 

"Rika?" 

"That's great, Henry," Rika responded indifferently. 

Henry sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. They sat there, eating in silence for a couple of minutes until Henry broke the silence. 

"So... how's your mom?" 

"She's fine." 

"...and your grandma?" 

"Great." 

Once again, they sat there in silence. Henry sighed. He knew what he wanted to say, but did not know how to say it in a way as to not cause a quarrel. He began to speak... 

"Rika?" 

"Yes?" 

"Have... you ever gotten the feeling where you know something is wrong, but... no matter what you say or what you do... the person refuses to tell you?" 

Rika got this suspicious look in her eye. 

"Why?" 

Henry leaned forward and looked her straight in the eye. 

"Rika... what's wrong?" Henry asked in a stern, yet caring voice. 

Rika let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Do I need to carve it in stone for you? I told you... everything's fine." 

"As much as I'd like to believe that, Rika... I don't. In fact, for the past three years, I think you've been anything but fine." 

Rika broke the gaze and scowled angrily. Henry continued to speak... 

"Rika... when I saw you in English today... something didn't seem right... you seemed fine earlier in Math, but in English, when the teacher started talking about incest you-" 

"I think this conversation's gone far enough," Rika snapped. She gathered the rest of her lunch and stood up to leave. Henry stood up as well. 

"Rika, wait. I'm not trying to invade your privacy, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." 

"Heh... too late for that," Rika muttered deridingly. 

"What was that?" Henry asked, not sure of what he heard. 

"What?" 

"You said something. What did you say?" 

"Nothing," Rika retorted. This alerted Henry even more. As Rika turned to leave, Henry seized her arm. Right now, he was more concerned about his friend's well-being than her reaction to being touched by the opposite gender. 

"LET GO!!" Rika screamed, viciously yanking her arm out of Henry's grasp, fear and anger radiating from her eyes. Henry stood there, shocked. He had expected Rika to react badly to him touching her, but he had never expected her to react THAT badly. 

Rika, shocked at her own outburst, took off in a flash. Once Henry came back to his senses, he took off after her, but lost sight of her rather quickly thanks to the crowded high school. 

'Cursed crowds!' Henry scowled. 'Now I'll never find her!' Trying to find one certain girl in this high school was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Henry then decided that he would have to find her later. It was no use trying to find her through these crowds. He went to go find Takato and talk to him about what he had witnessed. There was definitely something wrong with Rika... definitely.   


To be continued...   


Author's Note: Okay, I apologize if that was a little rusty, I'm trying to start writing again. How was that? Did you like it? 


	3. Henry's Theory

Author's Note: Hey, I'm sorry this chapter's kind of late. I had the flu, not to mention a writer's block. This chapter may be a little boring, but it's necessary. Don't worry, this story will get some action pretty soon, I promise. I have this story planned out, I just need to put it into words, that's all. Well... on with the chapter! 

"Takato!" Henry called. Takato was in his normal spot with Kazu and Kenta where he always ate his lunch. 

"Hey, Henry!" Takato greeted. 

Henry didn't waste any time at all. 

"Takato, I need to talk to you... in private," he added, turning to Kazu and Kenta. 

"Hey, whatever Henry has to say, he can say it in front of us. Right, Kenta?" Kazu asked. 

"Yeah! Your secret's safe with us!" Kenta exclaimed. 

Seeing the look on Henry's face, Takato could tell that he was in no mood to deal with Kazu and Kenta. Takato spoke up... 

"Uh... guys... I think you'd better leave." 

Kazu let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Fine, we've got better things to do anyway. Come on, Kenta." With that, the two walked off. 

"Don't worry, Henry. They'll get over it," Takato assured, but seeing the worried look on Henry's face, Takato became concerned. "Henry, what's wrong? You don't look so good." 

"Takato, have you seen Rika?" 

"No... why?" 

"Something... something's wrong with her." 

"What is?" Takato asked, becoming even more concerned. 

"Today, when we were in English class together, our teacher was giving us a lecture on incest..." 

"Yipes... and...?" 

"...and through the entire time, Rika was squirming in her chair, looking very pale and sickish." 

"Was she okay?" 

"Well, she didn't pass out or anything, but I doubt she was anywhere near okay." 

"Why is that?" 

"Well... I'm not sure... this is just a theory, but... ever since I've known Rika, she's been so distant... so tense... like, whenever I or any guy for that matter 

just taps her on the shoulder, she gets all jumpy and looks at us as if we're some sort of threat." 

"Well... Rika does tend to get all uptight around us guys, but what are you saying?" 

"Rika is always keeping to herself. She refuses to tell us anything about her past... or her father..." 

"Her... father...?" Then it hit Takato. "Wait... are you saying that maybe you think that..." 

"...Rika was hurt by her father... in one of the worst ways possible?" 

Takato nodded silently. 

"I don't know... possibly..." Henry responded, shaking his head. "It's hard to even think of such a thing happening to Rika... to anyone..." 

"Have you tried talking to her yet?" 

"Twice," Henry replied. "First was after English, second was not that long ago. First time, I asked her if she was alright, saying she didn't look so well and she told me she was fine and that she didn't need me watching her every second of her life." Henry paused for a few seconds before continuing. "The second time, I found her eating outside by herself. When I sat down to join her, I asked her again if things were alright and she got kind of mad and told me that everything was fine. Well, anyway, after some persistency, I finally made it clear to her that I knew something was wrong and that she couldn't hide it from me, but when I brought up what happened in English class with the teacher talking about incest, she got really uptight and stood up to leave. Now, what really bothers me is when I stood up and told her that I wasn't trying to invade her privacy and that I didn't want anything bad to happen to her, she muttered something under her breath. I couldn't quite make out what she said, but I could've sworn I heard something like... 'too late' or something like that..." 

"Oh, geez..." Takato muttered. He could not believe what he was hearing. He had suspected that something was wrong with Rika, but he never imagined that something could be so horrible. 

"...and that's not all..." Henry continued. "When I asked her what she had said, she refused to answer, saying it was nothing." Henry paused once more before continuing. "So, when she tried to leave, I grabbed her arm only to have her lash out at me. The look in her eyes... they told me... something's wrong... Takato... I'm worried about her." 

Takato remained silent. He was shocked from the whole conversation. Henry continued to speak.... 

"Takato... do me a favour... don't tell anyone about this, okay? The last thing any of us need are people spreading rumours about Rika." 

"Yeah... sure..." Takato replied.

"I'm going to see if I can find her after. If you see her, do you think you could try to talk to her and let me know?" 

Takato nodded. 

Just then, the bell rang to indicate that lunch was now over and that fourth period would be starting shortly. 

"I guess we better get to our classes," Henry suggested. "I'll see you later, Takato." 

Henry strode off to class, while Takato stood there, dumbfounded. He just did not know what to think. He quickly realized that he needed to get a move on if he were to be on time for class. He hoped Rika would be alright... he hoped... 

To be continued... 


	4. History's Horror

It was one o'clock in the afternoon. Rika was in History class at the moment and was not in a good mood. She was exhausted, angry and as much as she hated to admit it... frightened. 

'How could he have known...?' Rika thought. She thought she hid it so well... the pain... the suffering... she never thought anyone, even Henry, could come so close to finding out the truth... she was so disturbed about their earlier conversation that she wasn't even paying attention to the lesson being given in class. She couldn't let them know... she couldn't... if she did, her life would be ruined... even more than it was now... She eventually drifted off and unknown to her, was about to have another one of those dreadful nightmares that had been haunting her for years...

The man approached the nine-year-old Rika Nonaka with hostile intent... he had dark red hair and dark brown eyes which looked down upon the girl... he was tall... about six feet, five inches... he had a large, powerful build and an evil smile...

"No, Daddy! Don't!" She begged. 

The man sneered at his daughter's cries and continued to approach the girl. She knew what he was going to do... she had to get out of there. As the man began to unbuckle his belt, the nine-year-old girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her. 

"Hey! Get back here, you little brat!" The man roared. He tore off after his nine-year-old daughter who was desperately trying to escape him. 

As the girl reached the door, she yanked it open and ran... As she ran down the hallway, she saw the front door at the other end... running faster, she made it to the door and opened it, but before she could even make it out the door, a hand grabbed her by the hair and yanked her away. 

"You're going to be sorry you did that, little girl!" The man snarled. He dragged her across the floor and back down the hallway. 

"No! Don't!" She cried. 

"Shut up!" He growled. He opened a door and attempted to shove her in. She placed her hands at the sides of the door in a desperate attempt to protect herself from what was bound to come. Her father, however, was not pleased. "Get in there!" He shouted. 

"No!" She screamed. 

"You'll do as I say, girl! Get in there!" 

"No!" She repeated, even louder. 

Her father grew even angrier... 

"If you're not in there on the count of three... I'll make you hurt like you've never been hurt before, do you hear me?!" 

The nine-year-old Rika Nonaka did not answer her furious father, only held on the sides of the door, scared beyond belief. That's when her father's anger reached its peak... he raised his arm and in a split-second, bashed his fist against the back of her head, sending her hurtling through the door towards the floor. She hit it hard. As she looked up, she saw her father, smiling maliciously as he approached her while unbuckling his belt. She backed away while still on the floor, trying to gain as much distance away from her father as possible, however, there was only so far she could go... her back was now against the wall. All hope was gone... As her father grew closer by the second, he let out a low, sadistic laugh... it was a laugh Rika would never forget... she closed her eyes, waiting for the horror to be inflicted upon her...

Rika awoke with a gasp. She was back in her History class. She let out a sigh of relief. 

'It was that damn nightmare again,' Rika cursed in her mind. She was sick of these dreams... sick of everything! Why couldn't she just be a normal girl and live a normal life? Why? Why did things have to be the way they were? All of these questions were pounding in Rika's head at the moment that she didn't even hear the bell ring, indicating that the class was over. When she didn't get up to leave, the teacher became concerned. She walked over to Rika's desk. 

"Rika?" She asked. 

Rika did not respond. The teacher tried again. 

"Rika?" 

Still no response. That's when the teacher placed a hand on Rika's shoulder, slightly shaking her. 

"Rika?" Rika finally came back to reality. 

"What?!" Rika shouted, unaware that it was the teacher she was speaking to. The teacher looked shocked. Rika then realized who she had shouted at and was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Hiroshi." 

"Rika, are you okay?" 

"I... I'm fine," Rika replied, even though that was not true. 

"You sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure," Rika answered, obviously irritated with people asking her if she was alright. She then gathered all her books and necessities and stood up and walked out the classroom with the teacher looking on. Everyone was getting more and more concerned about Rika and she knew it. Little by little, her secret was revealing itself. But Rika was determined to keep this secret hidden at all costs. She would rather die than suffer the humiliation that this horrible secret would cause if ever revealed. 

After Rika had placed her belongings in her locker, she grabbed her gym bag and headed to the girls change room. Phys. ed. was her last class of the day and she was quite relieved for a number of reasons... for one thing, there wouldn't be Henry pestering her since he was not in her phys. ed. class and she could really use some physical activity at the moment to get her head straight. Plus, it was the last class of the day and Rika couldn't wait to get out of the hellhole she was in. 

When Rika got to the change room, she changed into her gym clothing and hurried to the soccer field so as not to be late for class. Her phys. ed. teacher was especially harsh when it came to students being late and she wasn't in the mood to listen to her teacher bark. Luckily, she made it on time, so there was no hassle. As the teacher assigned the students to teams, Rika's mind became unaware of her surroundings and she drifted off into another haunting memory…

Rika, nine years old, sat at her desk, reading a book, when she heard a noise downstairs... being the curious girl that she was, she tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs, not knowing who or what made that sound... she made her way into the kitchen... it was dark so she could not see... she drew her hand across a table for support, when she touched something sharp... she winced in pain as she sprung her hand back to find that she was bleeding... then... without any warning... the lights came on... 

"What are you doing up?!" Roared a furious man. 

"I... I heard a noise," young Rika replied, voice filled with fear. 

"I told you never to be up at this time!" 

"But I..." 

"Didn't I warn you what would happen next time I caught you up?!" 

Rika glanced at the table from a moment ago to see that there was a broken beer bottle lying on top of it... that must have been what she cut her hand on... 

'He's been drinking again...' she thought. 

"You're going to be sorry you disobeyed me, Rika!" He then struck her across the face, sending the young girl hurtling to the floor. Rika felt blood dripping from her lip as her drunken father grabbed her by the arms, raised her up, then smashed her small body against the hard wooden floor. Rika screamed in pain as her father raised his hand to strike her again... it came down... down...

"Rika Nonaka!" 

A voice snapped Rika out of her trance and it was none other than Ms. Akisha, her phys. ed. teacher. 

"Uh... yes, Ms. Akisha?" 

"Wake up, would you? You're on Team A." 

"Yes, Ms. Akisha," Rika replied as she hustled to her team. She slipped on a red jersey and got into position. "Time for some action..." she mused.

To be continued...


	5. He's Out...

Rika entered the change room after class and decided to change and go from there. She decided to skip the shower for she was exhausted and just wanted to go home. As she headed for the exit, she heard someone call her name... 

"Rika!" 

Rika groaned and looked to the direction of the voice. It was Takato's... 

"Hey, Rika..." Takato greeted as he ran up to her. He looked real nervous... 

"Hey," Rika responded indifferently. 

"So... how you doing?" 

"I'm doing fine," Rika replied coldly. 

'Yipes... someone's not in a very good mood,' Takato thought. 'I better take caution on what I say.' "So... how was class?" 

"Class was hell." 

"Okay... so... have you spoken to anyone lately?" 

"I'm speaking to you, aren't I?" 

"Well... I mean... anyone other than myself." 

"What's it to you?" 

"Hey, don't get upset, I'm just curious, that's all." 

"I'm not upset... and mind your own business, gogglehead!" 

"Rika..." 

"What?!" 

"I know what happened between you and Henry today..." 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" 

"Come on, Rika! Henry told me all about it. What's going on?" 

"Nothing! Except that you two scatterbrains have some sick notion stuck in your heads! Leave me alone!" 

"But Rika..." 

"I said, leave me alone! I'm going home and I don't want you, or Henry, or ANYONE calling me! Good-bye!" She then stormed away from Takato, who just stood there, stunned. 

"Hey, chumly!" 

Takato turned and saw Kazu pushing his way through the crowded hallway. 

"Hey, Kazu," Takato greeted with little enthusiasm in his voice. 

"Hey, why the long face?" Kazu asked as he draped his arm over his buddy's shoulder. 

"Um... nothing." 

"Aw... come on, man! You can tell your old buddy, Kazu anything! What's up, chumly?" 

"Really... it's nothing." 

Kazu's face then became serious as he looked Takato in the eye. 

"Takato, I know that face and you're not telling me something..." 

"Kazu... I... I can't tell you..." 

"What do you mean you can't tell me?!" Kazu asked, exasperated. 

"This is something I just can't share with you, Kazu... I'm sorry." 

Kazu looked hurt and betrayed... but most of all... he looked angry... 

"Fine!" He yelled. "But, bear in mind, Takato... friendship is a two-way street!" With that, Kazu stormed off, huffing. 

'What have I done now?' Takato thought. He had just upset one of his best friends by making him feel he wasn't trusted. But, how was Takato going to explain to Kazu what was really troubling him? Takato sighed. This wasn't a good day for him. He left the school and headed for home. He needed time to think things through.

Meanwhile... Rika had made it back to her house. 

"Mom! Grandma! I'm home!" Rika shouted as she walked through the front door. 

No answer. 

"Mom? Grandma?" 

Still no answer. Rika got this chilling feeling inside of her. She walked down the hallway and heard muffled talking from the kitchen... she quietly open the kitchen door and was relieved to see that it was her grandmother talking on the phone, but became concerned and rather disturbed when she heard what her grandmother was talking about... 

"What?! How can you...?! ...I don't care if he's been well-behaved! You can't let that man out on the streets! ...I don't care! ...so am I!" With that, her grandmother hung up the phone, fuming. She then turned and saw Rika standing at the doorway. Her expression changed from anger to sympathy. 

"Rika..." she began. 

"He's out, isn't he?" Rika asked, starting to panic. 

"Now, Rika..." 

"Even after all he's done, they're still letting him go..." 

"Rika..." 

"No! They can't! He's going to come back! I know he will!" Rika screamed, now completely out of control. 

"Rika, wait! Listen to me! He's not to come near you or your mother or anywhere near this house... Rika!" 

Rika had bolted from the doorway and dashed out the front door. 

"Rika!" Her grandmother called, but the girl was already out of sight.

To be continued...


	6. Missing

Author's Note: Wow… it's been a long time… four years… I guess you guys never expected this story to continue. Well, I stopped writing for a while… things happened… but figured I should try it again. I don't like leaving things unfinished and I think this was one of my better stories… the style may be a little different now since it's been so long, but I hope you'll still like it. Here now, is the long, long, LONG awaited chapter six. It's not really big, but I have some ideas in my head and I'll see if I can put them into words.

Anyway… enjoy!

Chapter 6

Racing around the corner, Rika dashed through the streets, barely missing pedestrians as she passed by. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she ran faster and faster… she couldn't believe it… he was out… after all he had done, they were letting him loose…

'This can't be…" Rika thought. 'He'll come after me… I know he will… I can't stay here!'

Running across the street, Rika failed to notice a car speeding towards her… tires screeching, the driver let out a loud honk, startling Rika as it just missed hitting her. Sticking his head out the window of the car, the driver yelled, "Hey! What's the matter with you, girl! You trying to get yourself killed!"

Staring at this angry man, visions of another angry man appeared before her…

"_Rika…" the man snarled, evil eyes glaring down at her…_

"NO!" Rika screamed, startling the driver…

"Look, kid…" The driver spoke. "I didn't mean to, it's just…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

And before the driver could respond, Rika took off in a dash once again, not looking back. Running into the back alley of a restaurant, Rika stopped to try and catch her breath… back against the stone brick wall, she inhaled and exhaled, taking deep breaths. After a few minutes or so, Rika finally began to breathe normally, though the fear and shock was still visible in her eyes. She started walking, not knowing where to go… afraid that wherever she would go, he would find her…

Meanwhile, Takato had returned home. Helping his parents bake some bread, the phone started to ring. Throwing off his oven mitts, Takato picked up the phone.

"Matsuda's Bakery, how may I help you?" He asked.

"Oh Takato, this is Rika's grandmother, Seiko…" the woman spoke in a worried voice. "Is Rika over at your place right now?"

Noticing the worried tone her grandmother had, Takato became concerned.

"No… she's not here right now… is something wrong?" He asked.

"Well… there is…" hesitating, she finally spoke, "Rika ran off after she returned home from school. We were hoping that maybe she was your place or one of your other friends'…"

"Oh…" Takato didn't know what to say. His conversation with Henry earlier that day was still fresh in his mind, as was his tense conversation with Rika.

"Well… thank you, Takato… if she comes by, could you please let us know?"

"I will."

"Thank you…" and with that, Seiko hung up.

Placing the receiver back in it's cradle, Takato walked back over to the counter, where his parents where busy rolling out some dough. Seeing the serious look on their son's face, they became concerned.

"Who was that one the phone, sweetie?" His mother asked.

"Rika's grandmother," Takato replied.

"Oh?" His father asked.

"What was it she wanted?" His mother asked once more.

"Rika's run away…" was the only thing he said.

"Run away?" His father asked, worried.

"Oh dear…" was all his mother could say.

"What else did she say?"

"Nothing else really… just to let them know if Rika showed," Takato responded.

"Was there anything that happened today at school, Takato?" his mother asked. "Any reason that would make Rika run off?"

"Well… Takato started, but stopped when he remembered Henry's request not to speak to anyone about what they had talked about earlier. "I don't know… Rika just seemed really tense today."

"Hmm…" His father thought.

"Oh, I hope she's okay," his mother said.

"Yeah… me too," Takato replied.

Henry was walking down the pathway of a park no too far for West Shinjuku High… he needed to clear his thoughts… he felt so disturbed about his earlier encounter with Rika and how she had lashed out at him… he wasn't sure what it was, but something just put a chill down his spine. Hearing a cheerful tune ring from his pocket broke him out of his trance and he quickly reached in and grabbed his cell phone, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Henry…" Henry immediately recognized the voice belonging to his father.

"Dad?"

"Where are you?"

Surprised at the interrogation, Henry responded, "I'm just down at the park right now… is something wrong?"

"Ms. Nonaka called…" Upon hearing this, Henry became concerned.

"Is Rika okay?" Henry asked, worried that something bad had happened to her.

"We don't know, Henry…"

"What do you mean you don't know? What happened?" Henry asked, feeling a knot growing inside his stomach.

"Henry, Rika ran off after returning home from school. Ms. Nonaka called, asking if she was here. She's not… which is why I called to see if she was there with you."

Henry remained silent. Thoughts of his earlier conversation with Rika replayed in his mind. His father, however, quickly broke him out of his thoughts.

"Henry… did something happen today? Was Rika okay?"

Uncertain of what to tell his father, Henry responded, "I… don't know, Dad…"

"You don't know?"

"No…"

"Henry…" Before his father could say anymore, Henry spoke up.

"I'm… going to go look for her, Dad."

"Henry…" his father began, but paused. "…alright."

"Thanks, Dad. Could you make sure someone stays home in case Rika calls or shows?"

"Your mother already knows. She will."

"Thanks…"

"Let me know if you find her."

"I will, Dad… bye."

And with that, Henry hung up and shoving the phone back in his pocket, took off at a sprint, with only one thought in his head… to find Rika.

To be continued…


	7. The Voice

Chapter 7

Rika made her way down the deserted street. The sun had set and not having a watch on her, Rika had no idea of knowing what the exact time was. She knew her mother and grandmother would be worried sick about her and she hated doing that to them, but in her head, all she saw was _him_...

The street was silent and the only sounds to be heard were that of Rika's footsteps and the wind rustling through the trees... as she walked it almost sounded like the wind was calling her name...

_'Rika...'_

Rika didn't know whether if she was losing her mind or if the wind really was calling her name...

_'Rika...'_

"Stop it, Rika... get ahold of yourself... you're just imagining things," she told herself, though the wind kept repeating her name... gradually becoming louder and more distinct...

_**'Rika...'**_

Rika stopped and scanned the whole area... looking for anyone who could have been speaking her name... however... the streets were empty. Fear esclalating inside her, Rika started walking again, quickening her pace... however, the voice kept getting lounder and more distinct each time...

_**'Rika!'**_

"Go away!" She yelled, but it did not stop. It only continued to grow louder and more distinct. At this point, Rika took off on a run, sprinting down the deserted street. Trying to escape whatever it was that was following her.

Running so fast down the pathway, Rika tripped and fell on the paved cement.

"Ugh!" Rika yelled as she hit the pavement, scraping her hands and knees. Adrenaline pumping, she forced herself back up and continued to run. Passing through the streets, she ran past a a certain restaurant, but due to the current state she was in, Rika failed to notice the certain young woman who caught a glimpse of the fleeting girl.

"Rika?" The girl asked, concerned, but Rika was alreadly gone.

Takato was searching though the streets himself for Rika when he heard his cell phone ring. He quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Takato, it's Jeri," a girl on the other end replied.

."Jeri? Hey, what's going on?"

"I just saw Rika run past my family's restaurant."

"You did?" Takato asked anxiously.

"Yes, but she ran off too quickly. My parents are out looking for her right now, but I have to stay here to watch my brother."

"Okay, thanks for telling me, Jeri. Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, Takato hung up and immediately made another call.

As Henry searched the area for the missing Rika, his cell phone began to ring. Snatching the phone out of his pocket, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Henry. It's Takato... where are you?"

"I'm up at Kiyota Street. Why? What's going on?"

"I just got a call from Jeri. She spotted Rika running past her restaurant, but couldn't catch her in time."

Upon hearing this, Henry immediately breathed a sigh of relief. She was okay... more or less.

"Thank God... I'm heading that way now," he said.

"I am too. Let me know if you find her."

"I will, bye."

And with that, Henry hung up and shoved his cell phone back into his pocket, immediately turning east and taking off at a sprint.

'Rika...' he thought as he ran through the streets.

After running for so long, Rika finally came to a stop. Hands on her knees and panting heavily, the voice that had been calling her name had now stopped. Now that her adrenaline rush was over, Rika became aware of the stinging pain in her hands and knees.

"Damn it..." she cursed, seeing the cuts and scrapes she received from the nasty fall. Her jeans were now torn as well in the left leg. Looking around, Rika saw that she was now in a park. Making her way over to a bench, she sat down to take a rest. She stared at the pond displayed before her... sparking from the lamp-posts... the fountain flowing in the middle... the ducks peacefully swimming by. It was such a beautiful and serene picture... one which contrasted to the pain and torment that Rika had been subjected to for so long. She hated her life... she just wanted it all to end. No more nightmares... no more fear... no more suffering. She thought of ending her life many times, but the only thing that held her back were the thoughts of those who cared for her... her mother... her grandmother... her friends. She felt so trapped... she wanted to die, but she couldn't bear the thought of hurting her loved ones. She hated being weak... she tried putting up a strong front, but on the inside, she was dying... being torn apart everyday. Her eyes began to well with tears... normally she'd do everything in her power to hold them back, but now, she no longer cared... no one was there to see them anyway. She let them fall... little drops streaming down her face. She burried her face in her hands as she silently sobbed... two minutes... five minutes... ten minutes... she just let it all out... the pain... the anguish... it was then that she heard a familiar voice.

"Rika?"

Rika immediatly knew who it was and didn't bother to look up. She merely closed her eyes, keeping her heard down to hide her face. The person walked towards her and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey..." he said.

Rika still did not respond, still looking away from him. He then took a seat beside her on the bench.

"Everyone's looking for you right now. Your mother and grandmother are worried sick. You should go home."

After a few moments of silence, Rika finally spoke, though still keeping her head down.

"I can't..." she replied.

"You can't? ...why?" He asked.

"Because..." she trailed off.

Hesitantly, he spoke... "Because what?"

"I..." Rika shut her eyes tightly. She couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"Rika..." With that, he placed his hand under her chin, gently turning her face towards him. She opened her eyes, gazing into his steely grey ones. Seeing her tear-stained face broke his heart.

"Because he's going to come back," Rika finished.

He let go of her chin and she immediately turned her face away.

"Who is?" He asked, this time a little more stern, but still gentle.

"My..." Rika paused, shutting her eyes once more. "My father..."

To be continued...


	8. Letting It Out

Chapter 8

"My father..." The words sank into Henry's mind as he felt a deep heaviness in his chest. He swallowed, feeling helpless. He didn't know what to say... he looked on as the girl next to him began trembling... after what felt like an eternity, Rika continued to speak...

"I can't go back, Henry... if I do... he may come looking for me."

Henry saw the pain and fear in Rika's eyes as she spoke. Staring at the ground, she continued...

"He never used to be that way... my father... in fact, I used to think he was really nice..." Her voice began to tremble. "One day... he just changed..."

Henry gently placed his hand on her shoulder once more. Rika furiously rubbed the tears away from her face.

"I'm sorry..." Rika said, trying to stop herself from crying, though she had a difficult time doing so.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Rika," Henry said. "It's okay to cry."

Rika looked into his eyes once more as more tears streamed down her face and for the first time in her life, slowly wrapped her arms around Henry as she buried her head her head into his chest, letting the tears fall. Though surprised by this, Henry wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her as she cried quietly, offering all the comfort he could give.

"It's alright..." he whispered, gently rubbing her back. "Just let it out..."

And with that, Rika did... letting all the pain and anguish out as she cried into Henry. He realized she must have been bottling everything up inside for so long. He just wished there was more he could do to help. After about twenty minutes or so, Henry checked to see that the girl had fallen asleep in his arms. She actually looked peaceful...

He wasn't sure of what exactly to do... one part of his mind was telling him to take her home whereas another part of it was telling him not to. He watched her as she lay there, sleeping... gently sliding his arms underneath her, he stood, lifting her up. She remained asleep as he started walking west, carrying her in his arms.

The phone rang in the Wong's household. Mrs. Wong quickly ran and picked up the reciever.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mayumi, it's me," the voice replied. Mrs. Wong immediately recognized the voice belonging to her husband. There was a lot of static on the other end, so she knew was on his cell phone.

"Janyuu..." she spoke. "Henry isn't back yet. Has there been any sign of Rika?" Her voice was filled with worry. Mr. Wong sighed on the other end.

"No, I'm afraid not. I searched all the main streets, but she's nowhere to be seen... has anyone else called?"

"Ms. Nonaka did... wondering if there was any news on Rika... poor woman's worried sick... I sure hope Rika's alright."

"I know... I'm going to look around the area one more time. Let me know if anything happens."

"Alright..." and with that, she hung up the phone. Sighing, she had a seat on one of the nearby chairs.

"Any sign of Rika, yet?" A young voice spoke. Mrs. Wong turned to see the worried face of her youngest child, Suzie.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie..."

"Oh..." Suzie looked down. She and Rika and grown close over the years and had formed somewhat of a sisterly bond. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Both Suzie and Mrs. Wong rushed to the door. Looking through the eyehole, Mrs. Wong gasped and quickly unlocked and opened the door.

"Henry!" she exclaimed, seeing him holding the red-headed young woman in his arms. She and Suzie backed up to let him in. Henry trudged his way through the door. Immediately, Mrs. Wong looked over the girl.

"Is she alright?" she asked her son.

Henry looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. "I think so... for the most part... just really exhausted."

"Here, bring her over to the sofa," she instructed.

Henry obeyed and made his way over to the living room sofa where he gently laid the young woman down. Mrs. Wong kneeled down to check her over. Seeing the nasty scrapes on Rika's hands and knees, she turned to Suzie and instructed her to fetch a cloth with cold water and the first aid kit, which the young girl quickly obliged. Returning with the said items, Mrs. Wong began to gently clean the scrapes and applied the oinment and bandages.

"Where did you find her?" she asked, after she had finished applying the last bandage.

"In the park," he responded. "She was sitting on a bench near the pond."

Looking at the girl for a moment, she spoke, "I better call Ms. Nonaka up. The poor woman's been worried sick."

Henry then remembered what Rika had told him about her being unable to return home. "Wait a second, mom..."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I was talking to Rika earlier and well... she... she's afriad to go home."

"Why is that?" Mrs. Wong asked, looking perplexed.

Taking a deep breath, Henry explained what had happend at the park to his mother. Listening intently, she turned and looked at the young woman sleeping on the sofa. A sad expression showed on her face.

"There's some blankets in the cupboad over there. Why don't you go and grab a couple for Rika... we don't want her to catch a chill.

Henry nodded. "Alright, Mom."

With that, he went over to the cupboard to fetch the blankets. Mrs. Wong took a deep breath and made her way over to the phone. She was still obliged to let Mrs. Nonaka know that her daughter was alright. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number to the Nonaka residence.

Henry gently placed the blankets on Rika's sleeping form. Looking at the girl, he gently brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Is Rika going to be alright?"

He turned to see the worried face of his younger sister.

"I think so, Suzie," he replied. "Rika's just really exhausted." Suzie knew that there was more to it than that, but decided to let it be. Just then, Mrs. Wong got off the phone.

"It's getting late, Suzie. Why don't you go get ready for bed now, okay sweetie?"

"Okay, Mom..." she looked at Rika once more before heading off to get ready.

"Well?" Henry asked once his sister was gone.

"I talked to Ms. Nonaka. She agreed to let her stay for the night. She's just glad that Rika's alright... she'll be down right in the morning." She looked at the girl sleeping on the sofa. "I better go call your father. Let him know that everything's alright now. Make sure you get to sleep soon, alright?"

"Okay, Mom."

And with that, Mrs. Wong went to call up her husband. Henry looked at Rika. He sighed... everything wasn't alright. His close friend and fellow tamer was suffering inside and there was nothing he could do to help her. Walking over to a nearby chair, Henry sat down and dialed Takato's number...

"Hello?" came the voice on the other end.

"Hey, Takato... it's Henry."

"Henry? Hey, did you find Rika?"

"I did... she's spending the night over here."

"Over at your place? Is she okay?"

Henry sighed. "I think so... for now. She's had a rough night. I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay, well... thanks, Henry. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright..."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," and with that Henry hung up and placed the cell back in his pocket. He looked at Rika once more... as he watched her sleeping form, only one thing came to his mind...

'What did he do to you, Rika?'

To be continued...

Author's Note: Wow... okay... took me a while to get that done. Hope you guys liked it. I'll talk to you later. Let me know what you guys thing. Ciao for now!


End file.
